Angel or Devil?
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: Lucas and Skye have a complicated relationship. Is Lucas really the devil? Is Skye really an angel? Lucket. A little ficlet that goes with a video I made


This is just a little ficlet to go with a Lucket video I made. It's on youtube the link is www . youtube . com / watch?v=ckHsy0OQGp4&feature= Hopefully that link worked. Just take out the spaces. If not my youtube account is emzlovesmanni so you can find it there, it's the one called 'Lucket - Angel or Devil?'

This fic is sort of based on the song 'ET' by Katy Perry, well I used that song for the video that this is based on so it is technically based on that song.  
>I would love to hear what you think about it.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova

* * *

><p>Skye was drawn to Lucas from the moment she met him. He had an air of danger about him yet at the same time he seemed to call to her, drawing her in, hypnotising her. She knew that it was wrong, he was dangerous, he had proved it time and time again. Back at Terra Nova they called him the devil, he was determined to make his father fall and take Terra Nova down with him. Yet at the same time there was a softer side to him. He was he angel, sent straight from heaven to steal her heart. It seemed that when he was around her he seemed to change. It was as if his sole mission in life was to take care of her, to do whatever it took to make her happy.<p>

Skye was caught up in her dilemma. Which side of him was the real Lucas? Was he the devil or an angel? There was something about him that made her seem to forget everything else. His touch was foreign to Skye. She had never experienced anything that made her feel this way before. It made her feel like a child again, experiencing the sensations that he caused for the first time, setting her skin alight with his fingertips and sending her heart racing. It seemed to elate Skye, leaving her body glowing and wanting more.

Her mind screamed at her that this was wrong, he was personally responsible for so much hurt and pain yet when she was with him she couldn't help forgetting all about it. He called her his sister yet she didn't care. They had had different DNA, she knew the truth.

It was almost like they were from different worlds, Skye was used to a comfortable life in Terra Nova and had no desire to change this yet Lucas had lived a wild existence out in the jungle and longed to return to the future, yet they had one thing in common, an undeniable attraction to each other. It was impossible to ignore, it consumed them, drawing them to each other. It was a magnetic pull that drew them together and refused to let them part. They were forever entwined in each other's hearts.

Skye knew that he was dangerous, they told her to be afraid of him and she was, she had felt a definite sense of fear when he had smashed her head into the rover, but more than anything she was afraid of what would happen if she lost him. There was something different about him. The Phoenix Group were a group of trained killers, prepared to take a life without a second thought yet there was something different about Lucas. Deep inside there was a man just wanting to be loved, to be understood, to be forgiven, a man who wanted to escape from the demons of his past.

She barely knew him yet he already had a strong hold on her. Still the dilemma continued, it was Lucas or Terra Nova, she had to choose. Was he the devil or an angel? Skye wasn't sure. Then he kissed her. At first it was just on the cheek but it was enough to set her skin alight. His lips gently grazed her cheek, his stubble scratching her flesh as he murmured his thanks. Then he kissed her for real. His lips brushed against hers, tentative at first but more rough and desperate as Skye responded. He held her face in his hands as he kissed her passionately. He held her close to him but he needn't have, she had no intention of leaving then, she was much too swept up in the kiss, intoxicated by his lips. He was like a mind altering substance, he confused her, muddled her thoughts and left her perplexed. He was the devil yet Skye could see his angelic side. It was hidden deep inside, reserved just for her, yet it existed.

Lucas was fascinated by Skye ever since he met her. At first glance she appeared to be an innocent young girl yet there she was the Sixer spy, betraying her colony. She was an angel yet there was more to her than the eye first saw. She shot him and at that moment she was the devil to him. She betrayed him time and time again proving her not so angelic tendencies.

Mira warned him about her, said that she couldn't be trusted yet Lucas forgave her time and time again. Her betrayal was nothing compared to his feelings for her. He was hypnotised by her, under her spell and constantly craving her touch. He could feel the magnetic pull between them when he touched her, when she touched him. It was real.

He called her his sister but that was all just to tease her. The only thing sisterly about what he felt for her was his need to protect her, to keep her close to him and out of harm's way. His feelings for her were far from sisterly. He wanted her, he wanted all of her in a very non-brotherly way. She was like a drug to him, the more of her he had the more he wanted, the more he desired, the more he needed. He had had a taste of her and now he was hungry for more.

She tricked him, she told him she was on his side and then went and betrayed him, leaving him tied up in the rover, as she assisted the Terra Novan soldiers in crushing his world. There was nothing angelic about her when she threatened to beat the rover codes out of him, nothing but that innocent smile painted on her face, but he could see through it. She was right, he would like it if she used her chosen method of punishment to loosen his tongue. He was her victim, completely at the mercy of her and her touch. He wanted nothing more than to see the devil in her come out to play.

She shot him, betraying him once again yet Lucas didn't hate her for it, not for one second, the look in her eyes had told him everything. The devil in her had emerged before leaving the angel to clean up the mess, the mess of the broken and bloody Lucas that lay on the jungle floor, bleeding at Skye's hand.

Then she came back for him. He was back at Terra Nova, locked up in the brig, his injuries patched up. He lay there rotting, waiting to die. Then she came to him. Then she kissed him. She pressed her lips gently to his before pulling away and glancing into his eyes. She was back, she was back for him. Then she was pulling him towards her by the back of his head and crushing her lips to his, letting everything she felt come out in that kiss. Her apology for the betrayal, her feelings for him, everything. Her back arched as she pressed up against him, possibly a little too roughly considering the injuries that Lucas had just sustained but Lucas wouldn't have it any other way. The pain intensified it, reminding him that this was real, it wasn't his imagination. Skye was there, her tongue dancing with his, her hands roaming his chest. It was real and Lucas wouldn't trade it for the world, at that moment it was the devil and his angel or perhaps it was the angel and his devil, it didn't really matter, they were Lucas and Skye, he needed her and she needed him and that was all that mattered.


End file.
